


Digital Pleasures

by TC_Stark



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Fucking, Nameless Oc - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Takeshi needs to get laid, small lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: A shameless smutty lemon between Takeshi and a nameless OC. Just pure smut.





	Digital Pleasures

It was always weird, fucking in someone else’s body. You felt like yourself, but when you looked down it was always someone else’s cock. Takeshi sometimes wondered what it was like for people before stacks and sleeves. Before, it was just your body, the one you were born with. The thought that one day you maybe watching a stranger’s dick penetrating a wet pussy and feel that sensation inside your core didn’t even exist. For Takeshi Kovacs, it was just life. Close to four hundred years old, a dozen sleeves, and he still wasn’t used to it.

 

After two hundred and fifty years on ice, Takeshi needed to get laid. The Raven hotel promised entertainment and he wasn’t going to say no. Laurens Bancroft could pay him all the UN dollars he wanted to, Kovacs was going to use at least some of that money on drugs, alcohol, guns, and hookers. Fuck it, he had to make it worth it before he went back on ice. That Meth was nuts to think that his death wasn’t a suicide and soon he’d throw the Envoy away when not getting the lies he wanted.

 

Hand resting on the lower back of the woman whose sex he was currently buried within, Takeshi groaned, “How much time do I have left?”

 

The caramel skinned woman reached back to grab his hip, sensually looking over her shoulder as he hips raised, “As much time as you want, baby.”

 

Takeshi raked his fingers through his slick hair, throwing his head back, as his hips powerfully bucked against the plump ass of his female companion for the night. With his other hand gripping her hip hard, the Envoy looked down to see his cock moving in and out of the wanting, needing cunt.

 

Feeling the walls of her womanhood constricting around him, Takeshi watched as she made little white lines on the glass plate on the bed. A rolled up dollar and suddenly that was all up her nose. Delivering a slap against her ass, the Envoy deeply growled, “Not in the mood for sharing?”

 

The working woman laughed, as she took the plate and bill and sat up on her knees. Offering him the substance over her shoulder, Takeshi took the rolled up money and snorted. Hey, he was only going to be awake for so long, he wanted to take advantage. It was like a tradition for him whenever being spun up, get fucked and fucked up.

 

Slowly slipping out, Takeshi moved back, and motioned, “C’mon.”

 

“Making me do the work, hm?” She teased, placing the plate down and turning to face him. While pushing the man onto his back, her legs swung to straddle him, “That’ll cost you extra.”

 

“All paid for by Laurens Bancroft.”

 

Finally the woman lowered her wet sex back onto his hardened cock, reaching to stroke his chiseled chest, and moaning, “Let’s not talk about anyone else, baby.”

 

Takeshi hummed in agreement, his hands grabbing at her hips to help guide her. Not that she needed help; he surmised she was probably programmed with exactly how to please a man. The best cunt money could buy he supposed. Everyone critigued him for staying in an AI hotel, but he was enjoying himself so far. Oh shit, he really hoped Poe never knew he had just admitted that to himself.

 

Despite knowing she wasn’t real, Takeshi still reached to press his thumb against the woman’s swollen clit. This clearly pleased her, as she grabbed his wrist and keened, “Oh, darling, you’re too good.”

 

As Takeshi worked his thumb against her nub, he moaned as her hips moved atop him. His long arm reached to yank her down, so their mouths could conjoin and his own hips could thrust up to meet the woman’s with earnest. He knew that she was nearing orgasm, feeling her shake on him and her walls hugging around his length tighter than before.

 

Gasping, the woman buried her head in his neck as she came, Takeshi instead gripping onto her hair as he didn’t cease his assault. Wanting her to become a writhing mess on top of him, the Envoy flipped her over so he could drive his length even further, causing her to croon in delightful torment.

 

“Come in me.” She moaned, feeling his pace speeding up, a telltale sign.

 

“I wasn’t planning on pulling out.” He huskily grunted, hiking her leg up to thrust harder.

 

That familiar twisting in his stomach shook through his whole core, as he felt himself climaxing. After two hundred and fifty years, he had almost forgotten what it was like to have an orgasm. Fucking felt good though. And he was making sure to milk every drop inside; looking down as he slowly pulled out and admired his seed spilling out of the pretty womanhood before him.

 

Panting hard, his hand reached out to toy with her nipples, and Takeshi asked, “How long until you’re good to go?”

 

Suddenly, she turned into pixels for a second, before rearranging. His seed was gone and she looked fresh, smirking, “I’m ready now.”

 

“Better get to work then.” Takeshi smirked, as she bent over to take him in her mouth.


End file.
